Back to December
by CottonCandy4Sale
Summary: This is a Shikatema song-fic! Sorry for I cancelled a few lines of the song! Back to Decamber by Taylor Swift! Rate T! No lemons, no limes! JUST FLUFF! Burn, Pervs!


**Me:Yo! Long time no see! Happy New Year! I's sooo glad that I actually finished this that quick!**

**Gaara: Oh no you didn't.**

**Me: Gaara!**

**Gaara: I'm just saying the truth.**

**Me: *Holds up a cookie* Now, If you shut up this cookie is all yours.**

**Gaara: *snatches the cookie without thinking* YAY!**

**Me: OKay. Now I do not own Shikamaru and Temari and the song. And this is just fan made!**

_

* * *

_

I'm so glad, you made time to see me.

_How's life? Tell me how's your family._

_I haven't seen them in a while._

_You've been good, busier than ever._

_Small talk, work and the weather._

_Your guard is up and I know why._

And there Nara Shikamaru and Sabaku No Temari sat, on the grassy hills of Konoha quietly. Neither one of them said a thing, until Temari suddenly spoke up. "I'm glad you actually made some free time to see me, Lazy." She murmured. Shikamaru looked at her for a while, then snorted, "…I have nothing else to do…" Temari bit her lips when she heard this. "Haven't seen you for a while. How are you? How's Yoshino-san and Shikaku-san? How's Shikano and Shikaru doing? I kinda miss them these days… Haven't seen them for a long time." "Ask them yourself. It's too troublesome to tell… And I am always the same." "…You haven't changed." "So did you." "You seemed tired." "… Uh… Hokage-sama gave me much more works and missions these days. Tsk… Troublesome." "Unexpected. You actually accepted them." "… I don't want to talk about it." Temari looked at the boy, a bit shocked, but the boy just stared at the sky with a bit of sadness in his eyes. He IS avoiding her, and Temari, knew that would happen. She knew that this would happen already when she asked Shikamaru to meet her.

_Because the last time, _

_You saw me still burnt in the back of your mind._

_You gave me roses, but I left them there to die._

Temari POV

Like what I expected. He is still avoiding me… but I couldn't blame him. It was all my fault. I bet he was still angry with what happened when he last saw me. He gave me roses, and said he loved me, but all I said is, "Shikamaru, we will never work out." And without saying good bye, I left him.

_So this is me, swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you, saying,_

"_I'm sorry for that night."_

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

_And I'd go back to December all the time._

I looked at him guiltily and tried my hardest not to cry. I, am Temari No Sabaku, and I will totally NOT cry, was what I said to myself. _What pride you have, Temari. Now Say apologize._ Said my inner. And for once, I did what it said.

"Nara…"I murmured. "Yes…?" "I… I'm sorry." "…" he looked at me silently like I was from outer space. Tears gushed out of my eyes and started to roll down my cheeks. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry." Why? Why can't I realize what I had that December night? The day when I left him just because of my damn pride. Why? Why am I that stupid?

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile._

_So good to me, so right._

_And how you held me in your arms that September night._

_The first time you've ever saw me cry._

_Maybe this wishful thinking,_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_If we loved again I swear I'd love you right._

_I'd go back in time and change it,_

_But I can't._

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand._

I continued looking at Shikamar, waiting for an answer. But except of saying yes or no, he looked but to the sky. Now my heart was fully broken. I was being stupid for breaking his heart. I swear I was. I miss him everyday since I overcame my stupid pride, hoping that we would be together again, like before. Hopes. Now they are broken. Only if I can go back to the past and change what I said… I swear I will never make the same mistake. Only if I could go back to the happy days in the past. Hopeless stupid damn dreams. It's impossible for us to be together again. He'll never want me back.

_So this is me, swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you, saying,_

"_I'm sorry for that night."_

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December, turn around,_

_And change my own mind. _

_And I'd go back to December all the time._

I rubbed the tears away gently, turned to Shikamaru for the last time, and gave him a fake smile. "I knew you wouldn't forgive me. It's okay… I'm sorry for what I did before and…" I gulped at here, and continued, "I love you." This time what I said took him by surprise. He was 100% shocked. I bowed, took my fan, and started to walk away. Suddenly, I felt something held my wrist. I turned around, and looked at the Nara boy confused. "Temari… Don't go." He stammered.

"Huh?"

"You didn't listen to me, troublesome woman."

"I don't get it."

"I forgive you."

That took my off by surprise. I stared at him, and for a while, I thought I was dreaming.

"Please… Can we start over? I forgive you."

He looked at me deeply into the eyes, and asked. I gasped for a while, and then, I smiled, and nodded, and broke into tears.

"I'm sorry for what I did before."

"Just quit it, woman. I said that I forgive you."

* * *

**Me:So? How's it?**

**Gaara: Give me another cookie and I'll say that it's REALLY REALLY GOOD!**

**Me: Forget about it.**

**Gaara: OK, folks! I bet you think that the story sucks like I did!**

**Me: SHUT UP, GAARA!**

**Gaara: If you give me the cookies.**

**Me: Damn! Fine! PLease...**

**Gaara: S&S! Now give me that cookie, YUKI!**

**Me: ARGH! I hate you, Gaara!**

**Gaara: Cry all you want. I don't care~**


End file.
